Don't Quitt on Me: part II
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: Brittany and Quinn share a touching moment while Quinn is still in the hospital recovering from her accident.


**This is a tiny sequel to _Don't Quitt on Me. _Maximum fluff ahead.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... **

Her eyes opened slowly, but it was so bright. Way too bright, so she shut them again.

"Quinn?" said a soft voice. "Are you awake?"

Forcing herself to open her eyes again, Quinn glanced around the tiny hospital room. A small smile came across her face as she realized whom the voice belonged to.

"Brittany," she said happily. "I thought you all left hours ago." The first thing Quinn had seen when she woke up after the accident was all of her friends at her side, smiling through their tears. She really had the best friends in the world.

"We did, but I came back." She paused. "Well, and Puck. But he never really leaves. Except to steal soda from the vending machine."

Quinn smiled. "It's really nice of you to stay with me Britt, but you really don't have to. I'm gonna be okay."

Without warning, Brittany suddenly burst into tears.

"Hey hey, Britt it's okay," Quinn cooed. She moved her hand slowly to grasp Brittany's. "Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay."

"But we almost lost you," Brittany managed through her tears. "I was so scared, Quinn. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you don't have to think about that anymore," Quinn reassured, squeezing the cheerleader's hand tighter.

"Do the doctors know if…" Brittany wanted to ask, but she was afraid of the answer.

"If I'll ever be able to walk again?" Quinn finished. Brittany nodded slowly, looking at the floor. "It's okay, I don't mind talking about it," Quinn said with a light smile. "No, they don't. My paralysis might go away, but it might not." She bit her lower lip, trying not to let her friend see that she was scared.

She saw Brittany's lip quiver and knew another fit of tears was imminent.

"Whatever happens, I'm just grateful to be alive," Quinn pointed out. "Many others in my shoes haven't been so lucky. So I don't want you to worry about me, okay?" She offered Brittany a reassuring smile.

The girl nodded slowly. "I'll try," she said softly.

"Come here," Quinn said sweetly, holding her arms out.

The cheerleader leaned in for a tight hug, and Quinn never wanted to let her go. As she pulled away, Brittany left a light kiss on her friend's forehead.

"Just get better soon, okay?"

"I'll try," Quinn said with a light chuckle.

They sat in silence, Brittany never letting go of Quinn's hand.

"Hey Quinn, after you get out of here, can we go to the mall?" she asked out of the blue.

"Sure," Quinn replied, comforted by Brittany's sudden lightheartedness.

"Yes!" Brittany said with a grin. "I can push you around in your new wheels, and we can zip around all the slow fat guys and grannies, and ride the elevator instead of the escalator, and eat soft pretzels and…Quinn why are you crying? Aren't you excited?"

"I am, I promise," Quinn assured her. "It's just…" She paused. "Brittany, I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Brittany said with a frown.

Quinn nodded. "I wasn't so nice to you at the beginning of this year." She looked distant as she remembered the dark time in her life. "I was really lost and broken, and you reached out to me. You wanted to be there for me, but I threw it all back in your face." She turned her face away, ashamed. "I'm so sorry," she added, turning to look Brittany in the eyes.

"I forgot about it," Brittany said, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from Quinn's cheek. "So you should too."

"What have I done to deserve a friend like you?" Quinn said with a chuckle.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm the lucky one," she said with a smile. "I get to have you back." Quinn smiled. "You went somewhere, Quinn. And I was so worried you'd never come back." She looked down sullenly, remembering the person that passed as her friend at the beginning of the school year. "But you did, you got through it," she said, brightening slightly. "And now that I've almost lost you again.." She trailed off, fighting back tears. "I can't lose you again, Quinn," she whispered.

"You won't," Quinn promised. "I'm here Britt, and I'll always be here for you, I promise."

"No more cotton candy hair?" Brittany questioned.

This made Quinn laugh. "And no more cigarettes."

"Friends forever?" Brittany said with a grin.

"Forever."


End file.
